<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Father by RosethornsandDaisies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684188">Yes, Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies'>RosethornsandDaisies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Priest! Henry, Smut, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself stuck in a storm after a night of unfortunate events. Lucky for you, Father Henry welcomes you inside the church to dry off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was pummelling down as you dragged your feet along the wet sidewalk. You pulled at the clothes on your skin, jumping when a flash of white cracked through the night sky. The lightning seemed to have opened the clouds up because the rain suddenly grew heavier. </p><p>Most of the street was dark, save for the street lights and a building further up the street that had its lights on. The closer you got to the bright building, the more inclined you were to go inside and dry off. </p><p>When you were only a few metres away, you noticed that the building was a church. Stopping outside of the building, you lifted your head to take in the beauty of it. It was a magnificent building that looked as if it was modeled after Notre Dame. The beauty of the church was so confronting that you were beginning to wonder if you would even be allowed to step inside… </p><p>“Excuse me, are you okay?” A deep voice managed to kick you from your thoughts. </p><p>Dragging your eyes from the top of the building, you found that the person speaking to was the priest. </p><p>“Uh yes, I’m just a little… wet,” You said with a small smile. </p><p>“We can’t have that,” he returned the smile. “Please come inside.” </p><p>You consider saying no to him but thought that maybe a little rude as he pushed the door open a little more with a gentle smile. </p><p>Slowly, you drag your feet up the stairs, careful not to slip over. You let out a sigh of relief when you feel the warmth from the inside hit you at the threshold. </p><p>“Thank you, Father.” You bow your head at him as he closes the door. </p><p>“There is no need to thank me, Dear.” </p><p>You nod meekly before looking up at the priest. You weren’t able to see him very well at the bottom of the stairs, but the lighting was different inside. He was attractive, even you could admit that, although you probably shouldn’t as he was a priest. It was impossible to not be taken aback by his features. His jawline looked as if it was carved by Aphrodite herself and his eyes were blue emeralds she found in the sea. He had some facial hair that complemented. He had dark hair that was smoothed back, allowing strands of silver to stand out on the side of his head. If you didn’t know any better, you would have mistaken him for Adonis. </p><p>“Come and sit,” The priest spoke as he motioned to a pew at the back of the church. </p><p>You smiled gratefully and walked over to the seat. You cringed when you sat down, feeling your wet clothes press into your skin. </p><p>“What is your name, Dear?” The priest asked when sitting down. </p><p>“Y/N.” You mumbled. </p><p>“Y/N,” He played with the sound of your name at the end of his tongue. “That’s beautiful. My name is Henry.” </p><p>You nod, not quite sure what to say. </p><p>“Not much of a talker, eh?” His accent was thick when he spoke to you. </p><p>You cast your gaze from your hands to the floor: “Sorry, just had a rough night.” </p><p>“Would you like to talk about it?” He asked softly. </p><p>“No,” You answered quickly and sharply. </p><p>Henry did not say anything further, he simply left your single word answer hanging in the air. </p><p>After a few silent moments, you lifted your head to look at the altar. The cloths were all in purple, signalling the season of Lent. The season of sacrifice and forgiveness. Above the tables and cloth was Jesus on the cross. It had always been an upsetting artwork to see because you wished that such cruelty never existed in the world. He was persecuted for something others did not understand. In no way was it fair or just, it was heartbreaking. </p><p>“Y/N?” Father Henry called out to you, pulling you away from your thoughts once again. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Here.” Father Henry reached out with a tissue in his hand. It was then that you realised you were crying. </p><p>“Thank you,” You whispered, taking the tissue from him gingerly. </p><p>You sat together for a little longer, all that could be heard was your small sniffles. Henry didn’t like that someone as beautiful as you were upset, he wished he could do more. </p><p>“Why don’t you come and sit with me in the confessional so that you can tell me what is going on?” Henry asked, a little unsure of your answer. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Henry let out a sigh of relief before he stood up from his seat and began to walk to the front of the church. You followed behind him like a lost lamb. </p><p>Henry pulled the curtain back for you when you approached the confessional, closing it when you sat on the seat. </p><p>You closed your eyes, listen to the broad man move around on the other side of the screen. </p><p>The old wood creaked beneath his weight when he sat down, sending a chill down your spine. </p><p>“You may begin when you’re ready.” His voice was much softer than before. </p><p>You opened your eyes and took a deep breath: “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. I have never confessed before. </p><p>The priest stayed silent. Looking through the separation screen, you could see his silhouette. </p><p>“I feel I may have acted unreasonably tonight.” </p><p>“Why is that?” His voice startled you in the silence.</p><p>“I arrived home tonight,” You stopped to take another deep breath. “I found my partner fucking our friend in our bath.” Your voice cracked as you thought about the sight you were ‘welcomed’ home too. “I became quite upset and began to yell at them. The things I said were not very kind. I don’t think I could ever face them again.” You whisper the last part, looking down at your hands. </p><p>“I think that is a perfectly reasonable response, my Dear.” You couldn’t help but nod at his words. His voice was a much-needed comfort to you. </p><p>“I should have known something was wrong when he stopped touching me.” You sighed sadly. </p><p>Henry didn’t know what to say to that as he sat back in his seat. There must have been something seriously wrong with your boyfriend for him to stop touching you. </p><p>“I think I’m only upset because I’m jealous of her.” It was hard to admit, but you felt your chest grow less heavy when you did. “He uh really knew what to do to get me going.” </p><p>Neither of you said anything. You probably shouldn’t have just confessed that to a priest. However, Henry didn’t mind because he was thinking about ways he could make whatever that bastard did up to you.</p><p>“It sounds like you need to get your mind off of him,” Henry said to you, hoping you would catch his drift. </p><p>“I guess so.” You whispered, leaning your head against the screen. </p><p>“I could help with that,” Henry muttered as he stood to his feet and made his way out of the confessional. </p><p>“What?” You questioned, feeling rather puzzled. </p><p>Suddenly, you jump when the curtain is ripped back to reveal Henry with a dark gaze. </p><p>“I said, I can help you with that.” </p><p>His words stayed floating in the space between you, however, that space was closed when Henry stepped forward to place his hands on your cheeks and press a rough kiss to your lips. You were so caught off guard that your teeth clashed together, but you didn’t dare pull away. </p><p>Your hand instinctively found its way to Henry’s hair, leading to you pulling on his dark locks, causing him to moan into the kiss. It was all so much. Your senses were overloaded with the excitement of the situation… a very attractive priest was kissing you. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. </p><p>“Christ,” Henry muttered to himself when he pulled away. </p><p>You bit your bottom lip as you took in Henry’s disheveled look. His hair was very messy and his chest heaved as he stared at you. The both of you were struggling to ignore the very large bulge in Henry’s black pants. </p><p>With a swallow, you asked: “Would you like me to do something about that?” </p><p>Henry’s eyes widened at the offer. He would have loved to have you on your knees in front of him, but it went against everything he had spent his life working for. </p><p>“Yes, I would like that very much.” He was going to regret this in the morning. </p><p>You wasted no time in pushing Henry back, so you could get onto your knees. It was hard not to feel small as he stared down at you with his blue orbs. His eyes were sucking you in the way the stars do when you stare at them at night. It’s a feeling you can’t quite describe. Shaking those thoughts from your head, you quickly got to work on letting his bulge free. </p><p>He chuckles at the way you lick your lips when you reach into his briefs to wrap your hand around his member. </p><p>“It’s so-” </p><p>“Big?” Henry questioned. </p><p>You nodded, sending Henry’s head back with a booming laugh that startled you slightly with how loud it was. </p><p>“It’s okay. You take it.” He winked, reaching down to caress his thumb over your right cheek. </p><p>“If you say so, Father Henry.” </p><p>The title caught Henry off guard, causing the pit in his stomach to do a little flip. He could get used to whispering that to him in your sweet voice. </p><p>You slowly stroked Henry’s cock as you leaned forward to engulf his swelling head. You closed your eyes, savouring the salty yet sweet taste of the priest. It was perhaps the best lollipop you have ever had. </p><p>Henry wove his fingers through your head, pushing your head further towards his pelvis, a desperate attempt to get more of him inside of you. He flashed another sweet smile when you opened your eyes, revealing the tears that were forming. </p><p>He suddenly slams his hips against your mouth, causing you to let out a whimper. </p><p>“You’re doing so well, Dear.” He muttered under his breath, struggling to keep himself from exploding. </p><p>He continues to fuck your mouth. Pulling all the out so only his head remains before thrusting his way back down your throat. You liked having him use you. It provided you with just as much pleasure watching him lean his head back, eyes closed and brows knitted together as he moans in ecstasy. It had been too long since you made a man feel this way. </p><p>“Do you like sucking my cock, Love?” Henry cooed when he looked back down at you. </p><p>You try to nod, but that proves to be a bit of a challenge when you gag. Henry chuckled before he pulled out, to stroke your cheek again. </p><p>“Was that a yes?” Henry asked. </p><p>“Yes, Father.” You reply with a small smirk. </p><p>“What a good girl you are.” </p><p>Without another word or even a warning, Henry grabs you by your hair and pulls you up for a kiss. You moan quietly when leaned down to begin kissing the side of your neck. He smirked against your skin when you fisted his shirt as his still hard cock pressed against your stomach. </p><p>“I want you to fuck me, Father..” You moaned into his air. </p><p>You should have been ashamed, but you were feeling anything but.</p><p>“Anything for you, my Dear.” </p><p>Henry quickly pulled you out of the confessional by your hand. He looked around desperately to try and find a spot that would make you comfortable, but none of them seemed right. </p><p>“The floor will be okay.” You smile, reading his thoughts. </p><p>He smiled apologetically as you lowered yourselves to the ground. </p><p>You laid back on the plush carpet, watching as Henry removed the white-collar from his shirt. He unbuttoned the first couple of buttons, revealing dark hair on your chest. You reached up to wrap your hand around his neck and bring him down for a kiss. The kiss just was not enough anymore, you needed more. </p><p>Henry’s fingers got to work as they struggled to get a hold of your jeans. He wanted to take them off, but that was taking time due to the fact they were still wet. </p><p>With a growl, he pulled away from your kiss, looping his fingers at the top of your jeans so he could pull them down your legs with your panties. </p><p>You let out a loud giggle when you watched him gasp at the sight of your bare pussy. </p><p>“You’re very beautiful,” Henry whispered as he leaned down for another kiss. </p><p>You smiled against his lips when he dragged a hand down your thigh, so he could dip a finger between your folds. </p><p>You gasped: “Please just fuck me already.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” Henry asked, now full of concern. </p><p>“Yes, Father.” You smiled innocently. </p><p>“Okay.” Henry returned the smile and moved to settle himself between your legs. “Are you on birth control?” </p><p>“Yes.” You smiled again. </p><p>Henry nodded before grabbed hold of his cock to position himself at your entrance. Instinctively, you arched the back at the feeling of a new man. </p><p>With a hearty groan, Henry finally sheaths himself inside you. You gasped, pushing your clothed chest into his as you tried to adjust to his size. </p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, reaching up to push your hair out of your face. </p><p>“Yes,” You bite your lip. “Please move, Father.” </p><p>That was all Henry needed before he let out a growl and began to pound into you at an animalistic pace. You would be lying if you said you were not loving every minute of it. He was good at what he was doing. You couldn’t help to wonder where he had learned to do such things. </p><p>You brought your hand over his back, pressing a hand against his ass to try and getting him further inside of you. With every thrust, he made your clit pulse and your eyes see stars. </p><p>“Henry!” You moaned, lifting your hips to try and gain more friction. </p><p>You close your eyes when Henry begins to kiss and suck at your neck. You started to whimper as you felt your pussy begin to clench around him. You were close and nothing could bring you back from the edge. </p><p>“I’m about to cum, Father.” You whimper in his ear.</p><p>“Cum with me, My Dear.” </p><p>You could only manage to nod as Henry’s thrusts sped up. They began to grow sloppy as his orgasm approached quickly. </p><p>Your moans sound like a song when you arch your back against him again, your walls clenching around him as waves of pleasure rocked over you. Henry buried his face in the crook of your neck as spurts of hot, white cum coated your walls. </p><p>You stayed like that for a while, desperately trying to catch each other’s breath. </p><p>When Henry had finally cum down from his high, he pulled out of you, allowing the result of your lovemaking to drip from your pussy. Henry watched mesmerised as you laid spent and sated in front of him - your legs spread and hair messy. </p><p>“I wish I had taken your shirt off. I would have loved to have seen all of you.” Henry said with a hint of sadness in his voice. </p><p>“Next time.” You whisper, trying to hold onto your orgasmic high. </p><p>Henry didn’t respond, instead, he lifted his gaze from you to the altar. </p><p>You opened your eyes and quietly watched him: “There isn’t going to be a next time is there?” </p><p>Henry crossed his head. </p><p>You nodded your head and sat up, grabbing your jeans to cover your modesty: “Thank you for getting me out of the rain and my mind off of the bastard.” You leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against Henry’s cheek. </p><p>The two of you dressed quickly in silence before deciding it was time to bid each other goodbye. It was certainly one of the strangest, but perhaps also one of the greatest one night stands you would ever have. You wished you could get to know him more, so you could grow closer. But alas, that was not how the world worked. </p><p>“Goodnight, Y/N. Stay safe.” Henry said to you as he stood at the door, waiting for you to leave. </p><p>You smiled gratefully: “Goodnight, Father Henry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>